This invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing particles within a container, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for evenly distributing grain within a grain bin.
Harvested grain is typically stored and dried in large containers such as silos or bins. A grain bin is typically tall and cylindrical and typically has a conical roof with an opening at an upper central area for introducing the grain to be stored. Pouring the grain directly into the container without using a distributing device leads to uneven grain distribution within the container and inefficient use of the container space. Attempts to occasionally level grain that has been deposited into the container without using a distributing device can be time consuming, labor intensive, and hazardous.
Grain distributors are generally known and offer some advantages. Grain distributors allow for more even distribution of grain within a container and more efficient use of container space. Rotating distributors typically offer reasonable distribution of grain within a container, but the moving parts and motors add to the cost and complexity of these devices and tend to make them more difficult to use and less reliable than distributors without moving parts. Further, using rotating parts to propel grain within a container can lead to unwanted separation of grain based upon size and weight and can lead to unwanted damage to the grain. Stationary distributors offer advantages over the use of no distributing device at all, but these stationary distributors typically do a poor job of evenly distributing grain and do not provide for dependable, predictable, repeatable distribution patterns within a container. Stationary distributors typically use troughs that allow grain to overflow in unpredictable and undesirable locations making it difficult if not impossible to predictably control grain distribution within a container. Further, stationary distributors typically do not provide for adequate grain distribution from the center of the container, do not provide for the formation of a repeatable, tightly packed series of grain piles, and do not provide for the formation of multiple piles of grain of substantially equal height. Both rotating and stationary distributors also do not provide adequate feedback concerning when grain has reached a desired height in the bin and make it difficult or impossible to provide repeatable grain distribution patterns or heights, particularly when this task is often delegated to a worker who may have little experience. Further, the uneven grain distribution that often results from the use of no distributor or from the use of known prior art distributors also makes blowers less efficient at drying the grain.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for distributing particulate material such as grain that allows for even and efficient distribution of the particulate material within a container such as a grain bin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type that allows for increased flexibility and control of grain distribution patterns.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type that uses a distribution device of simple, reliable construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which offers even and efficient grain distribution without the need for moving parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides the flexibility to evenly distribute grain in larger grain bins.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides for the formation of multiple piles of grain along radii extending from the center of the container.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides for the formation of a repeatable, tightly packed series of grain piles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides for the formation of multiple piles of grain of substantially equal height.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type in which the spreader has a hopper and a tube extending from the hopper, the tube having an opening disposed between distal and proximal end portions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type in which the spreader has a second tube that is secured to the first tube, the second tube extending vertically downward from the opening in the first tube.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type in which grain poured into the hopper is discharged from each such tube at substantially the same height.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type in which grain introduced into the container is diverted to form radially aligned piles having radially aligned peaks.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type in which introduction of grain is discontinued when the peaks of the piles of grain within the container reach a desired, substantially equal height.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides an easily seen indication of when grain has reached a desired height.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which provides for more efficient drying of stored grain.
Toward the fulfillment of these and other objects and advantages, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a hopper and a tube secured to the hopper, the tube having an opening between distal and proximal end portions thereof. The apparatus may have a second tube secured to the first tube at the opening, and the second tube may extend substantially vertically downward. The lower end of the second tube may be aligned to terminate at a vertical level that is substantially equal to a vertical level of an opening in the distal end portion of the first tube. A Y-shaped tube may be secured to the distal end of the first tube to further distribute the grain. In use, grain is introduced into the hopper, and a first portion is passed to a first tube. The first portion of grain is divided into second and third portions, the second portion is passed through a second tube, and the third portion is passed to a distal end of the first tube. The third portion may be further divided into fourth and fifth portions within a third tube, and the grain may be discharged from each such tube at substantially the same height. Grain may be introduced to form piles until the peak of each such pile reaches a desired, substantially equal height, at which time the grain may be leveled within the container and the process repeated.